


It Only Hurts when I Laugh

by karrenia_rune



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, community:50scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Knight is either very unlucky or simply a magnet for disaster; whichever the case his loyal companion will always be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Hurts when I Laugh

Disclaimer: The characters and the world that they inhabit were the original creations of Lewis Carroll and whomever now owns his estate, unless they have now entered public domain; in any case, they are not mine. I claim only the words...

"It Only Hurts When I Laugh" by karrenia

 

The fall from the saddle only seemed to take forever; a bite taken out of time that moved as slow as a melting icicle. His painful landing on the hard-packed ground however with the addition of his own weight packed into his armor was almost instantaneous.

Rolling over to one side in order to avoid his horse’s shuffling footsteps clad in their own set of iron horseshoes; made his ribs ache.

However, in the back of his mind the White Knight that it could have been much worse. After all at this point he had long since lost count of the number of times he had fallen out of the saddle. If pressed to explain this phenomenon to others; he might have said it almost akin to a magnetic force of nature; or simply his mount’s propensity to bolt at the movement of birds in the sky, or the fluttering of shadows at the corner of its vision. Or simply it was due to his rather poor eyesight. The tree had loomed before him and the horse with him atop had blundered right into it.

The tree stood squarely in his path its leaves dappled by the late afternoon sunlight making them appear as if they were golden coins. As he lay upon his back like an gleaming armor-clad turtle he studied the inoffensive tree, and then, suddenly he began to laugh. The pain, from his bruised ribs, until had been only a dull ache began to flare in intensity. Aloud he said. “It only hurts when I laugh, but oddly enough it feels good to laugh. Life, is strange, is not, my friend.

His mount, long since accustomed to such instances, merely snorted, which could have signified just about anything and stomped the ground and, with the reins trailing from its flanks, shuffled over and leaned down its long neck to snuffled at its master’s face. He looked up into its dark eyes and smiled, and grasped one of the trailing traces. “I am glad that we understand one another, my friend.”


End file.
